From Italy to Metal City
by Wave Ripper
Summary: Scarlet arrives back from Italy to meet up with some old frineds. Meh to this summary! Read and review please!
1. From Italy to Metal City

Chapter 1: From Italy to Metal City

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka sat in the B-pit late one night; she was sitting at her desk with her lamp turned on. She could the sound of someone snoring on the couch that was against the wall. Glancing over at Gingka, she could see him sleeping on her couch, there was drool coming from his mouth which meant he was dreaming about hamburgers. _**"Does he have to drool on my couch; it cost a lot of money!" **_Leaning back in her chair, the brunette mechanic looked up and could see a few stairs shining brightly in the sky. She could hear the sound of the door opening up and spun around in her chair to see who it was. An Italian teen walked down the stairs, she had long golden hair with a blue streak going down the middle of her hair, she wore a brown shirt with blue pants and an orange belt. _"Scarlet, it's been a long time!" _The girl smiled and looked at Gingka who was still drooling on the couch. _"When did you get here?"_

"_I just got here not too long ago; I saved up enough money to buy a plane ticket here and finally flew over here so I could visit everyone!" _Madoka watched as Scarlet slid her suit case under her desk and pulled a chair over to them so she could sit down. The teen smiled and watched as Madoka got back to work on Cosmic Pegasus. _"How's metal City been since I've been gone?"_

"_Well we've a little bit of romance."_

"_Do tell!" _

"_Dynamis got a girlfriend at a dance that we had not too long ago, Mei-Mei is now with Masamoomoo," _Madoka paused for a second and sighed realizing that Yuu's nicknames for people were now stuck in her head,_" Dagger has a girlfriend-ish, ummm I'm not sure what to call their relationship since they only go out every so often." _Scarlet leaned against the counter while listening to Madoka tell her all about the romance she had missed out on. Madoka smiled a bit and laughed while she watched Scarlet take interest in everything she said.

"_You mean the girl with the teal colored eyes right?"_

"_That's the one."_

"_They look cute together I mean Dagger seems like-" _The two girls attention was quickly drawn to the sound of someone knocking on the wall. Glancing over at the door they could see Zero tapping on the wall with his fist.

"_I hate to interrupt your conversation but I need to take sleeping beauty here home." _Zero gestured towards Gingka who had stopped drooling but was now chewing on a pillow. Scarlet watched as the teen lifted Gingka off the couch and began walking up the stairs that lead out of Madoka's room. _"Just keep his bey until tomorrow." _Madoka yawned a bit and looked at Scarlet who was getting her suitcase out from under the desk. She smiled and ran towards the stair case. The brunette mechanic tossed her a key before she left.

"_Lock the front door for me when you leave." _The mechanic watched as Scarlet ran up the stairs, she waited and listened for the sound of the closing door before she turned off her lamp. She found her way to the couch and quickly drifted off to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scarlet ran down the street after Zero who was crossing the street. She ran past a few cars and was now walking next to Zero who had just noticed her. _"Scarlet, nice to see you again." _She smiled and began speaking to him.

"_Dagger and his friend should be together because-" _The blader was interrupted when Zero placed his hand over her mouth. He looked at her and spoke in a soft voice.

"_You really want to talk to ME, about relationships, me of ALL people?" _

"_You're right it's like talking to a brick wall."_

"_No, talking to Gingka about relationships is like talking to a brick wall." _They both began to laugh as they walked past a restaurant; Scarlet's stomach rumbled a bit which made her turn red. Her embarrassment soon left her when Zero held out a bag that had a few burgers in it. Scarlet grabbed the bag and pulled out a few fries quickly wolfed them down.

"_Come stavo dicendo, Dagger e la sua frined dovrebbero stare insieme perché sembrano davvero come l'altro. Voglio dire che sembra voler davvero per renderla felice e sembra godere di trascorrere il poco tempo che hanno insieme. Dovremmo andare ad un doppio appuntamento con loro la prossima volta che vogliono uscire insieme." _Zero looked at Scarlet with a confusing look; she had begun speaking Italian once again which he had never learned. _"I did it again didn't I?"_

"_No, no you only started speaking a language I don't understand. You said something about Dagger right?"_

"_I said they seem to really like each other."_

"_The seemed like a lot of Italian words for one sentence." _Taking a burger out of the bag, Scarlet quickly took a bite and made sure Zero couldn't understand her. She began talking once she was sure he couldn't understand her.

"_Isaidweshouldgoonadoubledatewiththem." _Zero gave her another confused look and shook his head; the teen smiled and pretended to know what she had said.

"_Yeah….. Agreed." _Crossing the street once again, the two teens walked up to the front door of the Hagane House hold, Zero quickly pulled the key out of his pocket and slid it into the door before opening it. Scarlet walked inside first with Zero following right behind her, the teen tossed Gingka on the couch, who was still fast asleep. Zero walked back over to the door and made sure to lock it before turning his attention to Scarlet who was eating another burger. She smiled and pulled out a few fries from the bag, she quickly ate them while following Zero down to his room. The teen's jumped when the heard a loud clap of thunder outside the house, Scarlet had moved closer to Zero who looked over his shoulder slightly surprised to see she was walking closer to him. He quickly opened the door to his room and set Scarlet's suitcase down on top of his pool table, he turned on all of the lights a few seconds later. Scarlet almost ran into the wall when she saw all of the amazing things in her friend's room. She could see a pool table, a place to practice martial arts, a large table for fixing Ex Gears, and a rack for holding Ex Gear parts. _"This room is awesome, where did you get all of this stuff?"_

"_Thanks, it took me a while to make it look this awesome. I had to move all of the stuff Gingka and his father had kept in here, I sold most of it and used the money to help buy some of the stuff in here." _Scarlet handed Zero a burger and followed him up the small set of stairs that lead to a lofted area. Zero jumped onto his bed and took off his shoes. Scarlet looked around and had to admit that the lofted area didn't look as nice as the other part of his room but it was still nice. _"Make yourself at home." _Scarlet smiled and jumped into the air.

"_In that case!" _

"_Wait wha- AHH!" _Zero fell off of the bed as Scarlet landed on top of it, the teens laughed a bit and scarlet helped him up. She looked around a bit more and spoke once again.

"_Mind if I use your bathroom? I've been traveling all day." _

"_Right over there." _Zero pointed to the bathroom which Scarlet quickly ran into with her suit case. He smiled a bit and then turn on the TV, the next thing he heard was the running water of the shower. Zero's smile turned into a frown as a picture hit him on top of the head; Scarlet had accidently hit it on her way into the rest room. In the picture was Yukihana, Kasenhana, and him. His eyes started to water as he remembered what had happened what seemed like only yesterday, even though in reality it had been about a year ago.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(One Year Ago)

Zero sped down the Ex Track that twisted around the inside of Tez's lab. Vert was driving the car around the track hoping to make it to the portal before the lab exploded; Gwen had found her way into the base after she had located Wolf and Dagger. She had used them to tell her where the lab was and now had all of here shadow warriors and drone's trying to blow up the purple race car that held the one person that ruined her chances of taking over the world. Zero had on Verts helmet as they got closer to the portal. _"Yukihana you don't have to do this, just escape with everyone else!"_

"_If I do then all of these robots and warriors will escape and hunt you down. If they make it through that portal they'll be able to take over the world with Gwen's help." _Zero shook his head and looked at Vert who was focused on getting to the portal, he looked at the blonde haired teen who was about to press a small red button on his steering wheel.

"_Let's get out of here." _The blonde haired teen hit the button and the next thing they knew, the car was surrounded in a blue fire and was speeding down the Ex Track at three hundred miles an hour. Zero spoke into the helmets microphone one more time.

"_Were almost to the portal, I wish you could be with us Yukihana."_

"_I wish I could be to. I love you Zero." _Time seemed to slow down as the two racers flew off of the track towards the portal. In those few seconds, Yukihana had just crossed the two cables that would blow up the lab and destroy the army that Gwen had brought with her. Vert and Zero could see the explosions just before the disappeared into the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Present Time)

Tears ran down his face as he looked at the photo, he could hear Scarlet singing in the bathroom. He wished that both Yukihana and Kasenhana were still here but since Yukihana had died during the explosion, Kasenhana didn't exist anymore. Zero looked down when he saw the tail of a cat pass by him, the teen had made sure to grab the kitten before leaving with Vert. What upset him the most is that out of everyone he helped and saved during his time as a blader, the one person he wanted to save the most was out of his reach. Scarlet left the bathroom a few seconds later wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. She could see tears in Zero's eyes; the teen glanced down at the photo and knew why.

"_I'm here if you need someone to talk to." _The teen sat down on Zero's bed and pulled him close to her. She knew what it was like to lose someone very close; the teen had watched some of her friends get killed during their final fight with Gwen. _"I wish there was something we could have done."_

"_Yeah…" _Zero sighed and placed the picture back on top of the wall, he looked at the picture one last time before lying down in his bed. Scarlet's eye's watered a bit; she never liked seeing her friends sad since it made her cry a little. The teen watched as Zero stood up and left to go change into the clothes he usually slept in. A few seconds later he returned and lay back down in the bed, the teen handed Scarlet the remote for the TV. _"You can choose what we watch, I'm just going to try and fall asleep." _Scarlet gave the teen a hug and lay next to him once she was sure he was settled down.

"_Mind if I sleep here?" _

"_Do whatever you want." _Zero faced the wall and away from Scarlet who was channel surfing; she finally stopped when she saw something good to watch. The teen smiled when she saw the words "Toonami" appear on the screen. Her smile faded when she looked at Zero once again, she couldn't stand to see him sad and began shaking him. _"What is it?" _

"_Come on Zero, watch TV with me. Maybe it will make you feel better." _

"_Doubt it but alright." _He sat up and turned towards the TV which had just finished showing Bleach. Scarlet used Zero's chest as a pillow as they started watching Naruto. She sighed a bit and looked up to see Zero was at least enjoying the show.

"_Feeling better?"_

"_A little, thanks for trying to cheer me up."_

"_What are friends for? Besides you know I'm always here for you. I've been here for you ever since we first met in Italy." _Gingka ran into the room a few seconds later holding an empty hamburger bag. He ran up the stairs and looked at Zero and Scarlet who were still watching TV.

"_Who bought burgers and didn't save me one!" _Zero looked at Scarlet who remembered she had eaten the last burger in the bag, and the fries but Gingka didn't need to know that. Scarlet exchanged glances with Zero who stood up and walked down the stairs with Gingka.

"_We saved you one; it's just hidden behind the milk so your father wouldn't see it." _Gingka walked out of the room first which caused Zero to close the door behind him and lock the door. Gingka looked at the bag and then at the door.

"_He tricked me again!" _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero walked back up the small stair case and walked back over to his bed. The teen found his spot and lay back down with Scarlet leaning on him. The two teens watched TV a little longer before falling asleep together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Requested by BlackCatNeko999. I decided to write one more one-shot before finishing up my Ultimate Race chapter. Don't worry Yukihana doesn't die in that chapter, in fact she lives and DOES have a baby with Zero. I just wanted to change things a little for the one-shot. In the time I've been gone I have seen Ironman 3 along with Fast and Furious 6 which was AWESOME! Explosions, fast cars, metal suits flying around and awesomeness, nothing more can be asked from this month not even a new beyblade chapter, which will be finished hopefully by next weekend!

Review, please and thank! Make sure to be ready for AWESOMENESS (and an extremely long chapter)


	2. Even If I Can't Replace Her

Chapter 2: Even if I can't replace her

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A week had passed since Scarlet had arrived in Metal city and all seemed fine, other than the fact she hadn't saved a burger for Gingka. He was still mad about that because no one was supposed to eat burgers without Gingka. The storm that had rolled in the other week was still here, the rain pelted the outside window while Scarlet channel surfed. She punched a button on the remote control and watched as different TV shows filled the screen. Gingka walked into the room with Madoka a few minutes later, they walked up the small stair case and found Scarlet, who was lying on Zero's couch. _"You have a visitor Scarlet." _Gingka narrowed his eyes and pointed at his eyes, he then pointed at Scarlet as if to say "I'm watching you." Madoka pushed Gingka away and sat down next to Scarlet.

"_I came to ask you if you wanted me to fix up your bey. You've probably been battling a lot since the last time I saw you!" _

"_Sure! I haven't had someone fix it up in a long time so knock yourself out. It's on top of the pool table." _Madoka stood up with Scarlet and walked down the small stair case, the teen looked at all of the Ex pars that were lying around on top of the table. She couldn't believe how popular Ex Bey Battling had become since it first started.

"_So how was Zero when you finally got to talk to him?"_

"_Era triste quando guardava la sua immagine di Yukihana. Abbiamo finito per guardare la TV insieme e si sentiva meglio." _Scarlet had switched into her Italian mode and hadn't realized it, Madoka just smiled and nodded as if she understood. _"S-sorry, I should really be more careful when I talk in Italian."_

"_It's okay Scarlet, a differenza di Zero in realtà ho capito italiana. Ho imparato che la scorsa estate così ho potuto parlare con altri bladers quando visito l'Italia." _Scarlet smiled once she knew Madoka could speak Italian as well, she began speaking once she was sure Madoka had finished talking.

"_Che è grande! Ora possiamo parlare in italiano quando si vuole tenere la gente da noi la comprensione! Come quando dico "Si dovrebbe andare ad un appuntamento con Kyoya."_ Madoka blinked a few times before trying to say something. Scarlet half smiled when she realized she had spoken really fast.

"_Whoa there Scarlet, I may know Italian but I can't speak that fast. Slow it down just a bit so I can understand you more…. And," _Madoka elbowed Scarlet in the stomach when she mentioned Kyoya's name. The teen knew she had said something about a date; Scarlet smiled and looked at her bey.

"_Quando il mio bey essere pronto- I mean when will my bey be ready?"_

"_It should be ready by tomorrow, come by when you're free. Buona fortuna con Zero." _Scarlet blushed slightly when she mentioned his name and tried to elbow her in the side. Madoka moved out of the way to avoid being hit; she stuck her tongue out and left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Later that evening, the rain was still pelting the window with a loud tapping sound. Scarlet had to turn up the volume on the TV in order to hear what the people on the TV show were saying. Zero walked up the small staircase a few minutes later; he had set some stuff done on the small coffee table before sitting down on his bed. _"I got us some food before coming home." _Scarlet's eyes lit up when he said that, she immediately grabbed the bag and tore it open to see what he had gotten them. Inside the bag was a medium sized container packed with fried rice, on top of that was a smaller container filled with different kinds of sushi. Her eye lit up and she quickly grabbed one of the small containers of sushi. _"I looooooooooove sushi so much! I don't eat it very often so anytime I get to eat it I usually wait for a special occasion." _

"_It's a good thing you like it since the owner of the ramen shop gave me two more boxes filled with it. Some customer pulled a prank on him and he ended up making to much sushi, he gave it to me free of charge." _Scarlet hugged the black haired teen and quickly tried to figure out what she wanted to eat first.

"_I'm glad that the prank happened while I was around because now I can enjoy more sushi!" _The golden haired teen grabbed a pair of chop sticks and tried to eat one of the many pieces of sushi but ended up dropping the piece. Zero caught the sushi before it landed on the ground, he ate it and laughed slightly and her failed attempt. _"HEY, that was mine!" _Zero looked at the other pieces of sushi and held up one of the small containers. She smiled and took one only to have it taken by Gingka who had been hanging on the wall next to Zero's bed, he stuck his tongue out and ate it. _"HAGNE! Si sta andando a pagare per eatting mio sushi." _Scarlet stood up and chased after Gingka who had let go of the wall in order to land on the floor next to Zero's big table. The red haired blader laughed and quickly ran out the door with Scarlet following him, Zero face palmed and quickly covered up the sushi so the cat wouldn't eat it. He ran down the stair case and out his door in order to find out what was going to happen to Gingka. In the distance he could hear Gingka shouting, "That's pay back for not sharing a burger with me!" The black haired teen laughed when he saw Scarlet chasing Gingka around a wall. The red haired blader began using Zero as a shield while Scarlet caught her breath. _"Hagane, you need to let go of the burger, it was an accident."_

"_But that burger was so beautiful."_

"_So was my sushi!" _Zero giggled slightly when he listened to the two of them go back and forth about why he should/shouldn't have eaten the sushi. Scarlet eventually ran after him once again after he had stepped aside. She met up with Zero once she had given up on trying to chase Gingka, Zero gave he a confused look when he saw she had given up._ "He went into his room."_

"_No sane person would EVER go in there. If Ryuga lost L Drago in there he wouldn't even try to get it back." _

"_Really? Ryuga wouldn't even try to get L Drago back?" _

"_He doesn't want to risk dying in there." _The two teens began to laugh and went back to Zero's room. They stopped by the refrigerator in the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the sushi containers before finally getting back to his room. They wanted to make sure Gingka didn't steal anymore of their sushi. Scarlet locked Zero's door on the way in to make sure Gingka didn't even make it into the room.

"_Hehehe lets see him get in here now." _Zero laughed and stashed the extra sushi in his mini fridge, which was located under the Ex Gear rack that was mountain on the wall. The fridge was underneath a small table that was under the Ex Gear rack. _"Gingka doesn't know about the sushi stash right?"_

"_He doesn't even know I keep extra sodas in there. He thinks I have extra Ex Gear parts in there."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because some Ex Parts need to be kept at really cold temperatures in order for them to work correctly." _The two teens turned their attention to the door when they heard something hit the door. Listening carefully Zero could hear Gingka groaning.

"_That's what you get Hagane!" _Zero shook his head and walked up the stairs to the lofted area while Scarlet stuck her tongue out at the door. The teen tossed a small container of sushi over the wall to get her attention.

"_You better catch that!" _Zero's attention was drawn to the sound of a few things hitting the ground. He looked over the small wall to see Scarlet balancing on one foot holding the sushi container and trying to keep one of the pool table cue sticks from falling over. This attempt failed though since the other cue sticks had fallen over.

"It's okay, the sushi is remains unharmed. Now stop putting sushi in danger."

"Isn't it already in danger of being in your stomach?" Scarlet picked up the cue sticks and quickly walked up the stair case while she began to speak once again. Zero had two plates on the coffee table both of which had fried rice on them.

"_Yeah, but at least then it's going to a good cause." _

"_Good cause?" _

"_It's the Don't Let Scarlet Starve Cause." _Zero tried not to laugh at this and watched as the female blader sat down on his couch. She smiled and began eating some fried rice. Zero jumped slightly when he heard a giant clap of thunder, Scarlet laughed slightly but stopped when he gave her a serious look. _"I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" _

"_Ever since the Storm Zone, stormy weather puts me a little on edge. And I wasn't scared I've just developed my reaction to lightning and thunder." _Which was true since that track specifically develops an Ex Bladers ability to react quickly in bad weather. Scarlet just laughed and chose not to believe him. The teen tried a piece of sushi she had never seen before, it had a special orange sauce covering the top of it. After taking a bite the teens eyes lit up like they were on fire, she got up and began waving her hand in front of her mouth.

"_**HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" **_Scarlet ran down the small stair case and opened up the mini fridge. She grabbed a plastic cup and poured some ice into it before adding water. The blader soon began drinking the water as if her life depended on it. _"ZERO!" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I want some more of whatever kind of sushi that is!" _The reaction she got from this was laughter, most people wouldn't think twice about trying spice food again. Scarlet walked back up the stairs and ate a few more pieces of sushi before returning to her fried rice. _"Zero...Avete mai pensato che si vuole sposare? Voglio dire, con quello che è successo a Yukihana e tutto Pensi che potrai mai desidera?" _Zero gave her a blank stare that told her he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. _"Do you think you'll ever want to get married…. After you know…..what happened to Yukihana?" _Zero ate a small bite of fried rice while he thought about this question. The teen hadn't thought about having a wife ever since what happened to the person he was supposed to be with.

"_I…. don't know, she was supposed be the person I ended up with but due to Kasenhana being in the present she ended up causing a change in the way events were supposed to go." _He looked at the picture of Yukihana and Kasenhana; the teen sighed and turned his attention back to Scarlet who was now sitting next to him.

"_You know, Kasenhana could still be born."_

"_How?"_

"_Well…. She has pitch black hair, a blue streak going down the middle of it like mine, and her hair was purple where her hair is spiked like an M correct?" _Zero shook his head yes trying to figure out what she was talking about. The teen didn't understand what he hair color had to with it. _"I have a blue streak and my family is known for having purple hair, I got the gold hair from my father. That being said, i-if I were to be your wife, even though….. No one could possibly replace Yukihana, you could still have Kasenhana. She would just have a different mother. That's if everything goes like I think it will. I mean there is a chance she could get gold hair in the front of maybe it will be dark blue like the back part of my hair." _Zero tried to follow this and smiled while giving her a hug. The teen didn't speak for a while but held her close.

"_If anyone could ever come close to taking her place, I'm sure Yukihana would have chosen you."_ Scarlet smiled and leaned back against the wall, the teen grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. Another loud clap of thunder echoed throughout Metal City as they began watching Soul Eater. _"You are serious about-"_

"_About being together? Yesh I am, I've had a crush on you since we met in Italy."_

"_That was two years ago." _

"_I know but I just didn't realize how much I liked you until after you had met Yukihana. At that point I thought since you have a future daughter with her then maybe I have a future kid that I don't know about yet." _Scarlet smiled and leaned against Zero while eating more sushi. _"That being said since the first kid we'd most likely have is Kasenhana I also want her to have a brother or sister! And I'm sure Kasenhana would agree."_

"_And what makes you think she would agree?"_

"_She left me a note in case something bad happened, it says and I quote "If Zero can't be with Yukihana make sure that he finds someone that can give him me as a daughter. Oh and if you can tell him that I want a sister or brother and to take whomever my future mother is and-" _Zero placed a hand over Scarlet's mouth before she could continue. She gave him a confusing look while he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"_I'm going to have to wash Kasenhana's mouth out with soap in a few years for talking like that." _

"_With….. Soap? Who still does that? Isn't that an old time kind of punishment?"_

"_Whenever Gingka's grandparent's hear Kyoya say something bad they will take a bar of soap and wash his mouth out with it. It's kind of hilarious actually seeing as how he kind of deserves it sometimes." _Scarlet laughed and shook her head not believing what she was hearing, but one thing was certain, Kasenhana was in trouble for talking the way she did in the note. Gingka opened Zero's door a few seconds later and walked up the stairs.

"_I found the spare key to Zero's room and just wanted to say, I GOT MY BURGER!" _Gingka looked at Scarlet and Zero who were leaning against each other while eating their food. Scarlet smiled and began to speak.

"_Were together now! Aren't we just the cutest?" _

"_Scarlet….. While I would say that you guys are….. I can't. That is because I am a man, and men don't say things are cute."_

"_Then would do they say?" _Gingka puffed out his chest and slowly began to speak after she said this.

"_UGA SAY UGLY!" _Both teens face palmed and began to laugh as Gingka left the room with his burger. He returned a few seconds later with a camera and took a picture of the two teens. He thought it would be a great picture to put next to the one of Yukihana.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I just had to make another one-shot for these two! Darn you BlackCatNeko, you made me want to write another cute one-shot about them! I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot and I think I may start adding all of my one-shots to this story/one-shot story, not sure yet I'll see what happens and holy Swiss cheese the sky is dark here D: it's going to rain! I've been working on this and the Ultimate race simultaneously throughout the day so don't say I haven't been working on it! I've actually been refining previous parts in that chapter to make it better. Any chapter worth doing it worth doing right after all. It may take a little longer to finish but I have one more week of school and then I'm out for summer.

Review please, and stay away from Gingka and his hamburgers! I mean it! We don't need him going crazy on us, well….. Any more crazy than he already is!


	3. Happy Birthday Namine

Happy Birthday Nams!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A soon to be sixteen year old slowly opened her light brown yet almost hazel eyes; she looked at the clock to see it was about time for her to get up. She yawned and stretched a bit while she slid out of bed to get some clothes to wear for the day. The teen opened up the curtains so light could enter her once dark room; she walked over to the closet and pulled out the clothes she wanted to wear for the day. A red tank top and blue shorts are what she pulled out; she shrugged and figured it would do for the day. She took a few more steps and pushed open the door to the bathroom while flipping the light switch on, she started up the shower while wondering what she was going to do for her birthday. _"Time to get ready for the day." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A certain red haired blader ran down the side walk with Kyoya not far behind him, the red headed teen had just pulled yet another prank on his green haired rival. He could hear him cursing and calling him names the faster he ran down the side walk, his feet slipped a little as he turned a corner and dove into the burger place. Gingka quickly ran around the corner and hit behind the window that was blocked by the bushes outside, he could hear loud footsteps running past the window not long after he had taken cover. _"HAGANE! The next time I see you, you're going to pay!" _The teen just smiled and waited until he heard Kyoya run off again, he stood up a few seconds later to see Benkei standing behind him.

"_You do know that I can call Kyoya back here at any moment right?" _

"_Benkei, pal…..Buddy….. Comrade…. Alright what do you need me to do?" _

"_I still haven't bought you know who a present for her birthday and I've been running around like a bull in a china shop trying to help Madoka prepare for her party later. I need you to go and get her something for me to give to her." _The Pegasus' user sat and thought about this for a minute, the up side to this was he wouldn't have to deal with Kyoya until later, possibly at the party but even then the Leone user wouldn't crash a party for their friend. The down side was that if he didn't he would have to deal with the green haired blader sooner rather than later. _**"Alright, I'll get her a gift that you can give to her but you have to keep Kyoya off my back until after the party."**_

"_Deal." _Gingka smiled and ran out of the burger place quickly so he could buy his friend a gift. Benkei laughed when he watched Gingka bolt out the door and down the street.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Madoka hung streamers around the B-pit with a giant banner in the middle that said "Happy Birthday Namine!" She had made sure to close all of the blinds so no one would see the decorations she was putting up, the last thing she needed was for someone to go and spread the word that she was throwing a birthday party for someone. The brunette made sure the banner and streamers were hung up correctly so they didn't fall, she sighed happily at her hard work and walked into the kitchen to start making the food. She had learned how to make some of the birthday girl's favorite foods, from ribs to a well done steak; she had become good enough to make any kind of food you would see on a grill. The steaks sizzled on the grill when she laid them on top of the heated surface; she smiled when she could smell all of the great foods being made. Her smile faded when she heard the sound of the B-pit door being pushed open, she knew it was Gingka since anytime she started cooking he somehow knew she was in the kitchen. _"Gingka you better not be sneaking up on me!" _Madoka looked out the door to see no one was in the B-pit; she shook her head in annoyance as she turned around to get back to her cooking. The teen jumped when she saw Gingka behind her with an empty plate in his hands.

"_Madoka can I have some FOOD!" _Madoka breathed in and out heavily as she made sure she wasn't having a heart attack from Gingka scarring her. The brunette his Gingka on the head with a magazine about Beys while taking away his plate.

"_NO FOOD FOR YOU!" _She pushed the red haired teen out of the kitchen and quickly shut the door behind her to make sure Gingka didn't get back into the kitchen. _"Make sure you go and get Benkei's gift for our friend!" _She could hear a loud groan and the slamming of the B-pit door; this made her smile as she continued her cooking. The brunette grabbed a few spices and threw them onto the steaks; she reached into a cabinet and pulled out some steak sauce along with a few more things she needed to cook a cake. Grabbing a few more things to bake the cake she thought about what crazy idea she could do to make the cake look awesome and amazing. She continued to think then giggled slightly when she thought of Pinkie Pie, the pony from one of her favorite TV show. Pinkie Pie could make a great cake and even throw amazing parties, which got Madoka thinking even more about how to make the party even greater than it would be. _"I'm going to need confetti and balloons….. Lots and lots of balloons and confetti." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loud voices, music, and noises echoed endlessly throughout the crowded mall, Gingka sighed as he tapped his foot against the escalator step. He groaned and looked at the giant clock hanging from the wall, only two hours remained until the party and Gingka knew that getting a gift for the self-proclaimed rock god wasn't going to be easy. _"I mean what does blader get a rock god anyway? I could get her clothes…. Or a nice bracelet or maybe some new shoes….. How do I even know this stuff?" _

"_That's a good question." _Gingka jumped slightly when he heard a familiar voice behind him, he hesitated to look behind him for fear it was Kyoya waiting to punch him as hard as he could. He slowly turned around to see a pair of golden eyes staring at him, the teen had on a black attire with a white coat around him.

"_Ryuga…. Out of all the people that had to… Wait why are you here?" _The dragon emperor shook his head and laughed slightly at the sight he saw, what he could see was Gingka frantically looking for a gift for a girl which was something he knew wasn't very likely at all given he only cared about beyblade. He thought for a moment and finally gave in and decided to tell his longtime rival.

"_Same reason you're here."_

"_You pulled a prank on Kyoya to?!"_

"_What? No… I'm here to get a gift for the birthday girl, Madoka said if I didn't go she would and I quote "Take my bey, rip the bey spirit out of it and then beat me within an inch of my life." _

"_And you believe that?"_

"_No but I don't want to make Madoka mad, especially since the last time she got mad it ended very badly. You remember what happened to Masamune." _They both looked up for a second recalling the last time Madoka had become mad at someone, she had gotten so mad at Masamune she had done unspeakable things to him. Enough so that he now cowers in fear if she even give him a death glare. _"That was not a good day for Masamune; Madoka did so many unspeakable things to him."_

"_Like what? I was battling Dashan so I don't know what happened to him."_

"_I just said they were unspeakable didn't I?" _Gingka thought for a moment and shudder at the thought of what Madoka would to them if they didn't get the gifts to the party on time. He looked at the clock and stepped off the escalator when it reached the third floor. Ryuga followed Gingka since he knew it would take the both of them to figure out how they would go about this challenge. _"I got Hikaru a nice necklace for her birthday so maybe we could get Namine something like that."_

"_That could work for you but if I get her something similar to that then it won't be that special of a birthday gift."_

"_I heard Benkei say you had to get him a gift to give to her so just put his name on that gift." _

"_Ryuga have I ever told you I love the way you think."_

"_No, but you could say it more often since we both know I'm the smartest one out of the two of us."_

"_That's not true!" _

"_Remember the fire cracker incident?" _Gingka whistled nonchalantly as he pretended not to remember what Ryuga was talking about, the dragon emperor just shook his head and walked passed Gingka who had turned his attention to a nice jacket that was on display. Ryuga walked over to the red haired blader and looked at the jacket for a second; it had a blue guitar on the back of it and a guitar string design going down the sleeves. _"Dibs on buying that as her gift." _The two teens jumped when they felt someone tap them one their shoulders. They looked over their shoulders to see the Rock God herself starring at the jacket that was on display.

"_That wouldn't happen to be a gift for me would it?"_

"_Nope… It's for….. Hikaru… as a…" _Ryuga frantically looked around for something that would give him an excuse to buy the jacket without telling her who it was for. His eyes scanned around the mall while he hesitated to speak. He looked over at Gingka who was now holding a bag and counting the change he had gotten.

"_It's a Christmas gift for Hikaru."_

"_Christmas…really?"_

"_Haven't you heard of Christmas in July?" _Namine stood there for a minute and shrugged, she had to admit she hadn't thought about a Christmas in July present. She smiled and walked off to see what she might buy with her birthday money. Ryuga looked at Gingka with a confused look on his face, he had only turned his attention away for a few seconds and yet Gingka somehow bought a gift. _"While you were stalling Nams I bought the jacket."_

"_Gingka I called dibs, even I know not to break the rule of dibs."_

"_Good thing I'm not you." _Ryuga thought about punching Gingka in the stomach but decided against it, he knew that Kyoya would get him back after the party. The dragon emperor would make sure to have a front row seat to watch him get beaten up.

"_When Kyoya comes after you, don't expect me to bail you out like last time."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

Madoka mentally face palmed slightly when she realized she had made a huge mistake in asking the party animal herself to help out with the party. The girl a long puffy pink hair with a white and blue t-shirt along with a pink dress, the teens dress had three colored balloons on the side of it. She spoke in a hyper fast voice making it hard to keep up with her as she said things. _"We can but the surprise cannons over there, rearrange the speakers over there, have the balloons over here, place the cake over here, yum cake, _and then we can have the DJ play some awesome music after she enters through that door, and hmmm food, do you have any food?" Madoka put her hand over the girl's mouth before she could say another word, the brunette teen smiled slightly before speaking.

"_First things first, what was your name again?"_

"_You can just call me Pinkie, or Pie, or Pinkie Pie."_

"_Wait…. That's the name of a character from," _Madoka was interrupted by the sound of a popping balloon. _**"There's a lot of talk about that but the reason is because I love parties, I love to bake, throw parties, and have fun and anything else that has to do with parties." **_The brunette blinked a few times while registering what she had just said, she shook her head and finally said something. _"You said party three times in that sentence." _

"_You bet I did!" _The girl just starred at Madoka with her giant blue eyes; eventually she grabbed another balloon and began deciding where she wanted it to be. Madoka giggled slightly and watched as Pinkie Pie finished setting up all of the decorations, she had to admit the young hyper active teen knew how to make the decorations look even better. _"The party decorations are ready steady to go; now we should get the cake over here so we can complete the amazing wonderful awesome special sparkling decorations!" _

"_I just finished the cake not that long ago but I don't think it will be enough for everyone at the party." _The next thing the brunette knew, her pink haired friend had a chef's hat on with a whisk in one of her hands with a giant smile on her face. _**"I can make cupcakes, cakes, pies that taste like cupcakes and can bake a lot of goodies!" **_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka laughed as he saw Ryuga holding a bracelet that had different little thing on it, the item had a small guitar on it with musical notes that you would see on a music sheet. The dragon emperor starred daggers at him for buying the jacket he was planning to give to Namine. _"Let's just get to the B-pit so we can have fun at the party. Can you go and get Namine and take her to the B-pit?"_

"_I'll go get her now, the party starts in a little while anyway." _Ryuga nodded and ran off to the B-pit while Gingka ran back into the mall to find Namine who was most likely looking at some new guitars that had just arrived. He walked past the sliding doors and looked around a bit trying to remember where the guitar store was. The red haired teen smiled when he could see the curly black haired teen walking into the one of the nearby stores. Running slightly, Gingka ran into the store and tapped the girl on the shoulder, she turned around and smiled.

"_Gingka what a surprise, I didn't know you were into guitars." _Gingka giggled slightly and looked around to see a few dozen guitars hanging on the walls. Some of them looked like an everyday guitar you would see people own, others had unique shapes and designs you would see band members use during a concert or some other event that was just as fun.

"_I don't know much about guitars but I know a friend of mine likes them a lot so I figured I would buy one as a gift and give them to her when she gets back to Metal City. Or maybe something that she could use for the guitar, I haven't decided yet. Maybe you could help me!" _

"_Sure," _Gingka began pushing the curly haired teen out of the store after she had agreed to help him. _"But first we need to go to the B-pit. I have a note book that has different things my friends have asked for. I use it when buying Christmas gifts or when I need idea's for birthday presents." _The girl laughed and shook her head as she was pushed out of the mall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,

The B-pit door slowly opened up with Namine walking through it, Gingka had covered her eyes making sure she didn't see the decorations when she walked into the dark room. He looked around and could see everyone hiding somewhere in the store waiting for him to take his hands away from the birthday girls eyes. He slowly moved his hands away for her to see flashing neon lights lighten up the room, as they did so everyone jumped out of their hiding places, _"__**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRHTDAY NAMS!" **_The girl couldn't help but smile and feel shocked that they had planned this whole party for her; she lost her train of thought when confetti cannons exploded with confetti flying all around her. She giggled when she saw dozens of balloons floating in the air. _"T-Thank you! All of you!" _Her eyes brightened up even more when she saw two giant cakes sitting on the counter of the B-pit, her smile got even bigger when she counted sixteen candles on top of them all light and ready for her to blow them out and make a wish. Madoka walked with Nams as she walked over to the cake, the brunette smiled and wished her a happy birthday before letting the birthday girl decide on her wish. She walked around the counter and stood up on a stool so she could see over the cake, the teen could see all of her friends below her. From Gingka and Kyoya to even the dragon emperor himself, she smiled and closed her eyes before making her birthday wish. She breathed in and slowly blew out all of the candles, each candle had finally stopped glowing and music started playing throughout the B-pit. Shifting her eyes over a little, Namine could see a DJ near a set of large speakers. He was playing one of her favorite songs as she cut a piece of cake for herself; she looked around again and could see everyone dancing. They were all having a great time celebrating their friends sixteenth birthday, she turned her attention to Gingka who had a bag with Namine's name on it. She opened up the bag and pulled out a jacket looked very nice, it had a blue guitar on the back of it with a string like design going down the sleeves. _"Gingka this is awesome! It's just my style!" _She slid her arms into the jacket and looked at a nearby mirror; she spun around a few times to see how she looked in it.

_**EVERDAY I'M PARTYING! **_

Everyone in the B-pit soon liked up at the stage to see that the DJ had switched to a remixed version of the song "Party Rock." Near the mixing table the DJ had placed something on top of it so everyone could see what song was playing; the remixed title of the song was displayed in different colors. The song name was called "Pony Rock Anthem," and each word was a different color, the word Pony was in pink lettering, the word Rock was in white lettering, and the word Anthem was in blue lettering. What everyone now saw was Pinkie Pie standing on stage with a microphone in her hands.

_**P-Put the lights on ME. It's time for the only true party pony. Its Pinkie Pie here and I know you all missed me. But hey, wait! There's room for three! **_

_**Let's get some balloons! (The pretty ones!) Let's turn up the bass! (Getting louder now!) Gummy's here with me! (He's rocking out!) Now it's a PARTY! (With thanks to me!) **_

_**Get up. Get down. Put your hooves up to the sound. Jump up. Stomp down. Every Pony hit the ground! Get up. Get down. Put your hooves up to the sound. Jump up. Stomp down. Ever Pony hit the ground! **_

_**Every Pony hit the ground. Every Pony hit the ground. **_

_**Get up. Get down. Get Up. Get Down.**_

_**Put your hooves up to the sound. Put your hooves up to the sound. Put your hooves up. Put your hooves up. Put your hooves up. Put your hooves up.**_

_**Every Pony's in the club tonight! We're gonna' keep on having a gooood tiiiime. You got some help Pinkie Pie! And these cool neon-on-on liiiiiiiights! Woooooooooah, wooooooooooah, woooooooooooooooooooah, whooooooooooooooooooa! Everyday I'm part-partying! **_

Everyone in the B-pit danced along to Pinkie Pies song even after she had finished singing, they didn't have to wait long before she was singing another one. What made some of them giggle was that they were remixed to fit her love of pony rocking. Namine couldn't help but laugh at some of the remixes that Pinkie Pie had done just for the occasion. She looked at her cake and couldn't stop smiling at all of the hard work that had gone into her party, the birthday girl let out a sigh of joy while she took a bite out of her cake. Colorful lights flashed around the room as Pinkie Pie continued to sing along with the DJ, Namine had to admit that today everything seemed to be going even better than she could have hoped for. _"This is the best party ever." _

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMS!

This one-shot is to celebrate Namine's birthday! This is my gift to her, and I hope that everyone enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it, and yes, to answer that question your thinking, yes that WAS the party animal herself. PINKIE PIE! Once again Happy Birthday Nams!


End file.
